The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dolls and more particularly to the combination of a doll and accessory articles for use with the doll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pneumatically operated toys and the like are very popular with children. U.S. Pat. No. 741,360 discloses a toy having a receptacle provided with an air opening through which air may be forced into or withdrawn from for inflating or collapsing a tubular figure adapted to normally be contained within the hollow interior of the receptacle.
Other toys which utilize bellows for moving various components of a toy figure such as arms and eyes are shown respectively in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,463 and 3,883,63l.
With the advent of vinyl foam molding processes, dolls are presently being produced wherein the torso and appendages are constructed in one piece with a flexible skin-like outer covering. Such dolls have achieved tremendous popularity.
Accordingly it is a object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination doll and accessory article.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a doll and article combination to effect the illusion of the doll performing magic tricks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pneumatically actuated accessory article connectable to a doll for operation thereof by compression of the body portion of the doll.